


Revenge is Best Served Cold

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Double Bunny, Jack IS River Song, M/M, Revenge, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Well...sort of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, Aster did something unforgivable to preserve the time line. Now Jack has found out and is more than ready to get revenge for several centuries of hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't know how the overall plot starts, but this is where it starts coming together. The Aster Jack is going to meet is from the book series, and see if you can spot the spoiler for how they meet.
> 
> Added to that, I'm currently working on the design of Jack's time travel device but it will go up soon. Think of it like the time travel device from Doctor Who and Torchwood and you're set.

The thing about revenge is that it depends on who you're getting revenge against. The really hot headed ones are the easiest to deal with. All you need to defeat them is the whisper of a suggestion and that would send them running off to their own demise. The timid needed more prodding to get them running off, but even then the right prodding could get the situation rolling.

For Seraphina, the perfect revenge was all too easy to set up. Bunnymund was notoriously absent minded. Sure, the pooka did try to be there for her son. Seraphina would never openly say it, but she approved that he used his skills to move through time to be with Jack. Her child only deserved the best.

And luckily, Seraphina had taught Jack that he should expect the best as well. Her son took after her in that regard. So when Seraphina decided to tether revenge on Bunnymund, she decided to be far more subtle.

She did not touch a hair on the pooka' head. No, she told Jack what his husband had done and stood back to watch as her child reigned hell down on the Easter Bunny. After all, if you wanted to make a man suffer you did not hurt or maim him. You simply had to marry him and keep him miserable. 

Jack decided to get revenge in the best way possible. This version of Aster had already forgotten what he had done to make Jack so furious. To him, the situation was created well in the past and it just didn't seem fair to get even to Jack's current husband.

Now, the past version of Aster was open game. 

"I have an idea on how to get revenge, seeing how you refuse to hurt this version of Bunnymund," Seraphina informed Jack as they painted the leaves together, "He has a device used for time travel hidden away somewhere in that closet of his."

Jack frowned a little. "Why would he have a time travel device if he could time travel himself?" 

"Once, long ago, the Guardian's had to travel through time to help defeat my father," Seraphina explained to Jack softly. A tiny smile crossed her face when Jack curled up into her side in a show of comfort. "He created devices that let them travel with him in time, and then destroyed the ones that had been used."

"If he destroyed them, why is there still one left?"

"He made an extra one for some reason," Seraphina shrugged, "No one knows why, but it does make revenge a little easier."

"How so mother?"

"Because I know where it is hidden." Mother and son exchanged wicked smiles before darting off towards the Warren.

~*~

Aster frowned as he floated through the Warren. The last couple of years had been going by in a sort of haze for him, a hole of depression had swallowed him whole when he awoke in the mornings. It had been caused by the latest battle with Pitch Black. The Nightmare King may have technically lost the battle, but it was at a steep price that left all of the Guardian's reeling. 

Sure, none of them had been lost. But a good ally of theirs had been destroyed in that fight. Their death had been so absolute that not even the Man in the Moon would be able to help them return to the land of the living. In fact, Aster doubted that their ally even existed in the land of the dead. Just gone, dust in the wind.

They had all gone their separate ways after the battle. Aster couldn't bare to look at the others with that death weighing on him. The heartbreaking smile on their face, the realization this was their final night was all Aster could see when he closed his eyes. 

"It's going to be alright," Aster could hear their voice in the wind itself, "Even if this is my end, we're just beginning Aster. We're going to run across the universe, and hope and joy will follow us. Just you watch."

Well, Aster was watching for this magical moment but nothing was happening. Life was dull now. Everything seemed grey. It was a chore to paint the eggs, or water the egg plants now. Some days Aster couldn't even leave the nest. He would just wrap himself in the blankets are try to exist that the world was still turning. 

His fellow Guardians were acting similarly as well. They were all locked away, struggling to come to terms with the horrific situations they had all been forced to watch. It had been hell to see their newest ally die just mere moments after meeting them. Aster wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep going after all of this heartbreak...

"You arrogant bastard!" 

Aster didn't have time to react before he found a wooden stick walloping him in the back of his head. Even worse a blast of icy air smashed into him and Aster could feel the frost forming across the cuffs of his coat. 

Spluttering, the pooka warrior stumbled back and readjusted his glasses to take in the attacker. Spring green eyes widened in shock as he took in his attacker. Wind blown white hair glittered in the dim lights of the Warren. Sky blue eyes were practically sparkling with rage as the spirit advanced on Aster, holding the crooked staff in a threatening manner. Aster had only seen this particular spirit once before, so it was understandable that Aster was stunned to see Jack bloody Frost glaring him down.

"How dare you?" Jack hissed, stalking forward and poking Aster in the sternum with his staff. Ice curled up and over the coat, growing even colder as Jack continued to advance on him. "Who gave you the right to go and ruin my life like that?"

Aster's eyes widened in terror. "What?" He croaked, "How...how did you hear about that?" Aster didn't know that Jack was aware of just how horribly he had ruined everything these last couple years. It was a fact Aster had wished to avoid.

"Mother informed me," Jack spat, rage becoming more pronounced when he noticed how Aster flinched, "She told me about what you did!" No, no how had Jack found out about that? "I can't believe you would do that you heartless bastard! And....wait, what are you wearing?" 

~*~

Jack paused as he took a step back, unable to simply stop staring at Aster. He had expected to go back to just a little after Aster kept Mother from finding him. But that was not the case. This wasn't Jack's wild and dangerous mate. The boomerangs were gone, as were the bracers.

Instead Jack's mate was dressed in a thick green robe, decorated with red and black sleeves. A purple sash was tied across his waist which highlighted the gold egg buttons that held the coat together. "Are those glasses?" Jack muttered, floating up to get close and stare.

Sure enough, a pair of bright green egg shaped glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. Jack couldn't stop the snort of laughter from frosting over the glass, but it was cute. "Moon, those are glasses," Jack's shit eating grin just grew even wider, "That's so cute! You're wearing tiny little egg glasses!" 

Aster spluttered, waving his hands in an effort to get Jack away from his face. Jack simply took that as an invitation to wrap his arms around Aster's neck and snuggle in closer. 

"And you're tan," Jack murmured happily, running a hand through Aster's cheek fur. It was kind of cute the strange spluttering noise his bunny was making right now. The perfect combination of embarrassed and offended, Jack's favorite noise. Now if only Jack could figure out how to make Bunny make that noise in the nest...

"Wait, you're surprised that I'm tan?" Aster tried to push Jack of of him. "Never mind that! What are you doing? Please remove yourself!"

"Remove yourself? Oh Aster, you're so adorable," Jack purred nuzzling in close to his mate. A wonderfully horrible idea was taking route in Jack's mind as he dragged his hand under the coat. Jack could remember the very possessive rage that would over take his Bunny whenever someone stood too close to Jack. Like the time when the Groundhog stood too close and Bunny had broken the hog's nose.

Now, Jack was always going to be faithful to his mate. Sex without current Aster's explicit permission was a big no no. But getting some heavy petting in, and maybe some tongue before leaving his last mate high and dry before denying his current Bunny possessive I-own-Jack sex seemed to be the best idea. 

"Mm, you're so sexy like this Aster," Jack purred, rubbing his nose against Aster's. A delighted smile was the only appropriate response when the pink nose wiggled at the touch. "Makes me want to rip off your that suit of yours and suck your brains out through your..."

"Jack! That's...that's not appropriate," Aster somehow managed to wiggle his way out of Jack's possessive hold. Jack pouted as he watched Aster retreat quickly, adjusting his collar and avoiding meeting icy blue eyes. "We've only met once, surely this is far too fast..."

"You actually made out with me the first time I met you, so shut the hell up and kiss me," Jack wrapped his legs around Aster's and pushed the pooka up against the wall. It was far easier to mess that robe up like this.

But before Jack could get too far into ripping that green coat to shreds, a pair of furry arms wrapped around his waist and pulled. An angry shriek left Jack as he was hoisted in the air and dragged away from the stunned looking pooka who was leaning against the Warren's wall. 

"That's enough of that Jackie, it's time to go through," came Bunny, Jack's actual Bunny's, angry voice from above the frost spirit. "I would apologize for him, but he'll be your problem soon enough."

"Lucky you," Jack purred, delighted when Aster's arms tightened, "I'll be seeing under that robe soon big guy!" Delighted laughter filled the Warren before Jack was forcibly tugged into the time stream and taken back to his proper time.

~*~

"What were you thinking?" Aster demanded, stalking furiously across the kitchen, "Jumping through the time stream like that!"

He was too furious to look at Jack right now. The very thought of turning and seeing Jack lounging in his chair with a sullen frown got his blood pumping, and that was the last thing they needed right now. Most days that would lead to Jack on his back in their nest, but today it could end with Aster saying something he would regret. And Aster was many things, but he always tried not to be cruel to Jack. 

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jack drawled, playing with the deceive on his wrist. A time leaper, an old deceive from the Golden Age decorated the pale wrist. The device was hidden inside what appeared to be a cluster of stephanotis flowers that could be adjusted to the correct time line. A beautiful device, crafted by talented pooka scholars that took centuries to learn to work. And Jack had figured it out in seconds.

"The big deal is you could have been hurt," Aster couldn't keep himself from grabbing Jack by his shoulders and shaking him. By the Moon, his mate felt so fragile in his hands. 

"I've already been hurt," Jack spat back, angry tears filling his eyes, "Or did you forget how you kept Mother from finding me? What else have you been keeping from me? What other things have you done so that I've been alone, that I've been hurt? Who the fuck are you, after all of the bullshit you've put me through these last years, to tell me I can't use this thing..."

"Because you could die! Do you understand me Jack? This isn't like a slap fight, this isn't even fighting with Pitch, this is the very essence of time itself," Aster could feel all of his anger draining away as he took in Jack's shocked face. Not once since they became a couple had Aster ever screamed at Jack. 

But Aster needed Jack to know how dangerous this was. "If you mess up, at the best you'll be seriously injured. Most of you in one time, a limb in another. But at the very worst, without proper training, you could be destroyed by the time stream itself," Aster let out a hysterical laugh, dragging Jack into his arms, "Ripped apart by time itself, there would be no way for me to save you love. If it was bad enough, you'd even cease to exist throughout all of time and space. I wouldn't even remember who you were love, you'd just be gone."

Aster let out a broken sob, "I...I can't watch you die again."

Cold arms wrapped around Aster's shoulders. Jack held the sobbing pooka close, pressing gentle kisses to his temple as the pooka cried brokenly. "I'm all right Aster," Jack murmured, "I'm alive and in one piece, but I'm not going to stop using the device. No, shut up and listen. You disappear through time and I never know where you're going to be or if you're hurt. At least with this I can come help you if you need it. So, teach me to use it, and everything will be fine."

"Alright," Aster whispered, voice defeated, "Alright love, I'll teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jack wants to climb adorable book-Aster like a tree. Book-Aster just wants to know what's happening, and Bunny is done with life. My work here is done.
> 
> Do keep an eye out for the next portion of this which will be called Jealousy.


End file.
